An Obedient Pet!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: It was a whim. I took Naruko on a whim. That or the fact that she's mine, (i'm very selfish) it doesn't matter now, I absolutely was not expecting this... Taking Naruko, not my best choice in life... (SasuNaruko!)
1. Prologue!

** Got this prologue in my head and it won't go away, so here it goes!**

I acted on instinct. I don't know how they had found me. Team 7, maybe it was the way she was glaring at me, or the way that Sai person was standing protectively at her side, but I jumped down and attacked. Ok, so I didn't attack, I grabbed Naruko after a quick punch to her stomach and teleported myself away. Same thing. Right? I hopped through the trees behind Orochimaru and in front of Kabuto, Naruko unconscious in my arms. Where she belongs, you know, minus the unconscious part. Orochimaru looked back at me.

"Why take the girl?" he smirked.

"A whim." I lied. You want a truth? Truth us Naruko's mine and it's gonna stay that way.

We got to one of the many other bases. Orochimaru made me leave Naruko with him, probably to test my obedience and loyalty. I set her down unwillingly and left the room. Almost, I stayed outside the door. I listened as Orochimaru talked to Kabuto. I caught the end part of the conversation.

"Yes, it would be nice to have an obedient pet..." Orochimaru was saying.

"Shall I prepare the seal?" Kabuto asked.

"You may." Orochimaru said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I wanted to burst into the room, demand, or persuade, then to leave Naruko in my care. But that would be bad for the both of us. So I held my tongue. I simply waited for Naruko to come out. Or for Orochimaru and his toy to giver her back. (I did kidnap her fair and square) I know she won't be to happy when she wakes up.

The things I did today...Not my best decisions...


	2. Selfish, Precious, Anger

I paced in my room. This seal... how long would it take? Would it hurt Naruko in any way? There was a knock on my door after about an hour.

"Enter." I said. One of Orochimaru's henchmen came in carrying Naruko, he tossed her inside my room, I scrambled forward to catch her. I sent the person a hard glare, fear flashed over their face and they left. I sighed and put Naruko on my bed. I would say sorry, but that would be so out of character. So I sat and waited for Naruko to wake up. If I was lucky, maybe I could get her out of here and she'll forget what happened...

I had dozed off in a chair when a soft moan filled the room. My eyes shot open, Naruko was rubbing her head. She looked around.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I kidnapped you." I said as nonchalantly as possible. She looked over at me, my eyes met hers. I found no anger in the big blue orbs, just curiosity, innocence, and a bit of pain. "Are you alright?" I asked plainly. She smiled.

"Yeah yeah! I'm fine! My head just hurts a bit." She said. I allowed a small smirk to cross my face, the room felt brighter with her sitting across from me.

Okay, scratch that 'get her out' part. I'm a very selfish person, I admit. Naruko was holding my hand as we walked through the halls. She had stayed by my side for the day, not leaving for anything. It was kind of nice. Well, it was nice. Then Kabuto came and ruined it. He smiled at Naruko, who in turn, left my side to talk to him. My eye twitched in anger that was bubbling in me under the surface of my calm mask. Kabuto patted Naruko's head and sent her on her way. I glared at him.

"What was that?" I asked, anger lining my voice.

"That was the seal." Kabuto smirked.

"What exactly is that?" I asked.

"Just an insurance of sorts. Are you enjoying your time with you new pet?" He asked, a smile I wanted to slap off was plastered on his face.

"She's not a pet." I growled. Before he could say anything, I walked after Naruko, she had gone in the direction of Orochimaru's room.

Why would she come here? I stared at the big double doors. I knocked.

"Enter Sasuke." Orochimaru's voice said. I opened the door. Naruko was smiling happily sitting in a chair next to Orochimaru. She was playing with a baby snake. I looked between them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I thought you've had enough fun today. Get to training." Orochimaru said. I took another glance at Naruko, she didn't seem to notice I was there.

"Naruko. Want to train with me?" I asked, I used to train with her a lot, I always improved while fighting her. Naruko looked over at me.

"Nope! I'll stay with Oro-sama till' you're done!" She smiled. Orochimaru ran a hand through her blond ponytail.

"Such a good pet isn't she?" He smirked at me. I glared a bit. A glint of amusement flashed through his eyes. I glanced at Naruko again, she seemed happy and content in her chair, I would be back later anyway... I reluctantly left the room.

**Back in Konoha-**

I angrily kicked the ground on my way back to my house. Sakura, Yamato and I told Tsunade what had happened. She was angry, but when she cleared her head, she told us we would go find Naruko in the morning. I was angry, not a feeling I'm used to. According to Sakura, Naruko was my 'most precious person' maybe that has something to do with the way I'm feeling now. I felt like my world was dark again.

I sat under a tree, pulling out my sketch pad, the last picture I drew was of Naruko, she was in her open doorway, her sweater was zipped up half way, she was scratching head of hair; which was tangled and messy, her head band was resting around her neck, her blue eyes stared back at me with a tired, annoyed, look in them, and a tooth brush hung from her mouth. I had drawn it before we left to go look for Sasuke.

I had lots Drawings of her eating, laughing, yelling, pouting, looking confused, complaining, smiling, yawning, being surprised, training, and even one of when she fell asleep while waiting for Kakashi. I let my head hit the tree behind me.

"Just wait a bit Naruko-chan..." I muttered to no one in particular. I got up and started back to town, I couldn't wait, I was going to get her now, with or without the team. I put my sketch pad in my bag. "I'll be right there." I said again, exiting the gates of Konoha.

I was stopped by Yamato and Sakura. Sakura grinned at me, then looked at Yamato and said,

"What did I tell you? Sai couldn't wait either." She said. Then, Tsunade appeared. Everyone froze, waiting for the yelling, but it never came.

"If I know Orochimaru, he might have Naruko under some sort of hypnosis." She said then she shooed us off. "So get going." I let a smile cross my face. Then, the three of us ran off to find Naruko.

**Orochimaru's Base-**

I came back after training a few days after. Naruko was where she had been, only now she was sleeping. She was also wearing a whit robe with a purple sash around the waist, her hair was tied up by two purple ribbons. I have to admit, she looked pretty. I looked at Orochimaru.

"Give her back." I stated. Orochimaru studied me for a moment, then nodded.

"Naru-chan." He smirked, looking over to her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes? Oro-sama?" She asked, a smile on her sleepy face.

"Why don't you keep Sasuke company for a while?" he said. Naruko nodded.

"Sure!" Then she ran over to me. I smirked a bit and we walked out.

I change my mind... as much as I love having Naruko around, it's no use if she isn't herself. And she defiantly WAS NOT herself. The Naruko I know would have punched me when she woke up, yelled at me and demanded for me to take her home. The real Naruko would have slapped the stupid out of Kabuto if he so much as glanced her way. My Naruko would have growled at Orochimaru if he tried to wake her, she wouldn't bother with Orochimaru in the first place. This Naruko... true she was Naruko, but, you know, not. She was all smiles and joy, happily floating from one place to the next when told to do so. I didn't like this 'obedient' Naruko. It was sickening to see her so friendly with Orochimaru and Kabuto. I had to get her out of here.

But how am I going to do that?

**Village of the Hidden Sand-**

I got a note, from the Hokage. I opened it, expecting a smaller piece of paper to come fluttering out, Naruko would always write a 'hi' or 'what's up?' and somehow slip it in with the business letters. But there was no other paper. Just a note that angered me to my core. I got up and started out the door.

"Kazekage-sama?" My student followed me. I turned and handed her the letter.

"Give that to Kankuro or Temari." I said in my usual monotone voice. She looked the note over and nodded.

"Right away sir!" She bowed before running off. I used my sand to lift me off the ground. And I was flying out of the village.

I glared at the space in front of me. Thinking, thinking. That damned Uchiha... I had to find Orochimaru's hideout. True, Tsunade asked me to send over some shinobi to help her own... but this was personal now. Naruko was my sun. That selfish Uchiha... I should have known he'd do something like this. I sped through the forest but, I paused when I heard some soft speaking.

**In the Forest- **

I was leading Naruko through the forest.

"Sasuke-sama?" She asked. I looked back at her, her eyes were filled with curiosity. I sighed, this isn't what I wanted to happen...

"I'm taking you with me now." I told her.

"But, Oro-sama said-" I cut her off.

"He's not your master Naruko! Where are you? The real you? I know you're in there." I pulled her so we were face to face, she just stared with the same curiosity, the same wonder as when she woke up. I cursed under my breath. Naruko's eyes turned a bit glassy, she turned and started walking back. I grabbed her arm.

"Oro-sama is calling." She told me.

"Well I don't give a damn. Come on." I picked her up. She looked up at me.

"Let me go! Sasuke-sama!" She struggled. I held her tighter. If only I could figure out how to release the seal... then I could get MY Naruko back...

Naruko struggled some still. I felt a presence near by. I set Naruko down. She looked at me.

"What's wrong Sasuke-sama? Are we going back?" She asked. I shushed her.

"Theres someone near-by... stay close." I said. She got closer to my side. I sighed as I drew my sword. The real Naruko would've told me she could handle herself... But this girl is still my Naruko, I have to protect her for now. I looked around, when giant lions broke out from the shadows. I grabbed Naruko's arm and pulled her back with me. "Who's there!?" I yelled. No one answered. Then, more of the lions, and kunai, I dodged. I threw some kunai around. Three figures jumped out. It was Sakura, the new captain, and that Sai person.

I hid Naruko behind me some, Sai held a kunai in front of him.

"Give Naruko back." He growled. I gripped Naruko's arm a bit tighter.

"I would if I could, but I won't." I said, giving into my selfishness. I felt a familiar presence from behind me. I looked back and saw Orochimaru.

"Naru-chan. Come." He held out a hand. Naruko pulled away from me and ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Oro-sama!" She cried happily. I sighed, at least they couldn't take her back now... Sai stared angrily at me and Orochimaru, when a soft sand started to fill the area. How many people were coming to take Naruko? I looked up, that damn Gaara was floating down... he didn't look happy either.

The new captain, Yamato was it? He stood in front of Sai and Gaara.

"What do you want with Naruko?" he asked Orochimaru.

"her power intrigues me." Orochimaru said with a smile on his face.

"Do you need help Oro-sama?" Naruko asked innocently. He looked down at her.

"No my dear, were going back momentarily." he said. Then, he looked at team seven and Gaara. "Isn't my pet wonderful? So obedient." He smiled at Naruko. Gaara's sand made a ring around Orochimaru's neck.

"Unhand her." He demanded. Orochimaru just smiled. Gaara's sand closed around his neck. The clone disappeared. Naruko fell back and stared helplessly. I turned and grabbed her arm, pulling her along. If I wanted to keep Naruko safe, I would go back to the base with her. She stared at me.

"Sasuke-sama? Are we returning?" She huffed.

"We are." I muttered. She smiled. I ran faster, I needed a better plan.

So what if I'm selfish? Naruko's mine, I just want her to myself.


	3. Saving, Trickery, Imposters

We were back at the base, I pulled Naruko back into my room. If anything... maybe I could free her from the seal... I would get punished anyway, what did I have to lose? Naruko wandered around a bit.

"Come here." I said, Naruko looked over and smiled, walking over. I stared into her eyes, like I had done long ago. I entered her mind.

It was different, the water that usually covered the floor was infested with snakes. A purple fog filled the air. I walked in the direction of a loud cough. I was face to face with the Kyuubi again, it was sitting in it's cage, a sickly feel in the air around it. He glared at me. He growled then spoke.

"You! This is your fault!" He coughed "These damned snakes, draining my power." he grumbled.

"Where's Naruko?" I asked. He glared at me again.

"How should I know? Those snakes dragged her off somewhere!" He snapped. " I swear, it would be a blessing for an Uchiha not to be selfish." Kyuubi coughed. I glared, he was angry and sick... no help to me.

"I'll find her, you won't be sick much longer." I muttered walking down a hall that the snakes seemed to be in the most.

It was dark. I made it to the end of the hall.

"Naruko!?" I called. I let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the cave I came to. I looked around, snakes were all over the wall, in the water, on the ceiling. I looked in front of me, I saw Naruko, her arms and legs were strapped to the wall, her head was down, she looked pale and sick. "Naruko!" I ran forward and sliced the chains, she fell forward into my arms. She coughed and opened her eyes slightly.

"S-sasuke?" She muttered.

**Naruko-**

Damn snakes! Dragging me back, I HATE snakes. They're squirmy and gross. I hate them with a burning passion. I came here and was dragged back by them, I haven't been able to wake up since. The wall was cool and hard against my back, the chains were pulling at and chafing my wrists. I felt sick and couldn't move or protest to what was happening outside my body, if I even knew what was going on. I felt as if I was about to die from the energy being taken by the snakes. Until I was cut loose after a few days.

I looked up at my savior. It was...

"S-sasuke?" I muttered, my voice coming out in a choking manner. I coughed, the sickness was still there. He looked down at me with, was that worry I saw?

"Naruko? Is that you? Are you okay?" He asked. I managed to glare a bit.

"What the hell do you think teme?" I rasped. He picked me up. I felt better as we got out of the thick of the snakes. He let me stand.

"Come on, let's get you outta here." Sasuke said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and ran down the hall.

We were stopped by a giant Kyuubi chakra claw.

"Naruko!" I looked up. It was Sora!

"Sora!?" I yelled "What are you doing here?" I asked. He grabbed me away from Sasuke and glared.

"I'm here to save you! I heard you calling for help." He said to me.

"Calling for help? I was?" I said, a bit confused.

"Yeah you were! I could hear you. So I came here." He held me behind him.

"Thanks, but Sasuke-" Sora cut me off.

"That's not the real Sasuke." He said.

My eyes widened. I looked at the Sasuke before me, he was staring angrily at Sora,

"Not the real... What are you talking about Sora?" I said, backing up a bit.

"I mean he's trying to trick you. Stick with me." Sora said. Sasuke looked at me.

"Naruko? Do you really believe him? You know me!" He said, holding out a hand.

"I have no reason not to trust Sora." I muttered.

"Naruko! Ask me anything! I can prove I'm real!" he yelled. I considered asking him something that only Sasuke would know... but Sora stopped me.

"Naruko, this thing's probably feeding off your memories. It's a parasite." He growled. I looked at Sasuke, then at Sora. Sora looked back at me.

"Naruko, you trust me don't you?" He asked. " I wouldn't lie to you!" He grabbed my hand. I let my hand close around his.

"I'm sorry." I said to Sasuke, or what looked like Sasuke. Sora smiled.

"Don't be sorry. Come on!" He pulled me down a hall.

**Sasuke-**

I kicked the water. Naruko must not be able to sense chakra. It was Kabuto in disguise. I ran after them.

"Naruko! Come on!" I yelled running behind them, I jumped forward and pushed 'Sora' to the ground.

"Sora!" Naruko yelled in surprise. I tried to slice him, but he rolled away and threw a shuriken at me.

"Naruko! Run!" He yelled. "I can handle myself!" Naruko hesitated, then ran.

In a puff of smoke, Kabuto was in front of me.

"That was painfully simple." He laughed. I glared and ended the battle with a slice of my sword. The clone dissipated. I ran in the direction Naruko went, the water was getting deeper. I saw her struggling to stay above she coughed and sputtered, I dove in after her as she went under.

I pulled her up and she started punching me.

"Let me go! Fucking imposter!" She growled. I kissed her, she calmed down from the shock and I pulled her out of the water.

We laid in the shallow water. Naruko glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" She shouted.

"I WAS SAVING YOUR LIFE!" I yelled.

"YOU COULD'VE SLAPPED ME!" She protested.

"YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" I pulled on my hair. A trail of lightning shot through our glare. then she stopped.

"Oh my god... you are the real Sasuke." She laughed. "Only the real Sasuke would break his cool and yell at me!" She laughed. I smirked.

"Yeah yeah, lets get out of here." I said.

"Yeah!" Naruko hopped up and gave me a bright smile.

Then she glared.

"But I'm so gonna kick your ass when I get back."


	4. Sasuke, Sai, Gaara

I left Naruko's body and looked at her. She blinked a few times. And then, she stared back at me.

"Naruko?" I asked, reaching out a hand. Naruko blinked again and shook her head. Then he reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Sasuke?" She asked, squinting a bit, as if to make sure I was real. I nodded. She sighed and sat on the bed. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Orochimaru's hideout." I said. She nodded slowly. Then she stood.

"There are people in here." She said. "Not in your room. But, this cave place." She said. I sensed them too. Gaara, Sakura, Sai, that captain guy. They were coming to take Naruko back. I need her, for a bit longer and we could escape them and Orochimaru.

I whipped Naruko around to look at me, activating my sharingan.

"Sasuke!? What are you-!?"

"Trust me." I said. She hesitated. Then angrily stared back into my eyes. Her eyes became glassy and unfocused. She stood straight. Did that work?

"Naruko? I need your full cooperation." I said. She smiled.

"Yes sir." she bowed a bit. I nodded and we walked out the room. I looked around and nodded at Naruko, who nodded back. We ran towards the exit.

**Sai**

I did my best to sense out Naruko. Where was she? I heard footsteps looking around I jumped to the side. Out of sight. It was Sasuke. And Naruko! I hopped out and held a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"Well crap." he said. He backed up. Naruko stood next to him, ready to fight. Fight... me? Sasuke smiled. "Ready? Cause it's gonna be fighting from this point on." He said to Naruko. Naruko smiled.

"Let's go!" She shouted. I looked at her strangely. Was this really Naruko? I looked at her, her eyes. They were glazed over. I just had to release her from whatever trance she was in.

Naruko shot towards me. I jumped to the side, and she shot out her foot to kick me, I caught it and pinned her to the ground. Right when I got the sign ready and was about to release her from this trance, Sasuke's foot connected with my stomach, sending me flying back. I kept the sign, getting back to Naruko,

"Release!" I yelled. Sasuke growled.

"Damn." And Naruko's eyes became more focused. She shook her head.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!?" She shouted at her old friend.

"What?! You wouldn't have cooperated otherwise!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruko crossed her arms.

"I will destroy you." She glared.

I was confused at first. Then I snapped out of it. I ran forward and scooped Naruko up in my arms. She yelped at the sudden speed she was moving at. Then she looked up.

"Sai? Is that you?" She asked.

**Naruko**

I looked up at Sai. He was carrying me away from Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around his neck, careful not to fall. I looked back. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I was a bit disappointed. And I felt faint.

"You can sleep you know." Sai said. I looked up.

"What?" I yawned, we were out in the light now.

"You're safe now." He smiled. I nodded. But I think I was safe with Sasuke as well.

**Sasuke**

Sai had ran out the base with Naruko. I kicked at the ground. I had been careless. Now she's gone. I have to find her again! I paced. They were probably taking her back to Konoha. If I could catch her off guard... I sighed. Why am I plotting to kidnap Naruko? I did feel angry, angry because Sai got to spend more time with Naruko. Angry that she and Gaara are the best of friends.

I guess... I'm just really selfish.

And... I feel replaced.

**Tsunade**

Sai and the team. Even Gaara. They returned to Konoha. Naruko was asleep, resting against Sai. I sighed in relief. Then I started to speak.

"There's no guarantee she won't be targeted again." I said. "We can't keep her in Konoha..." I thought a bit more.

"I'll protect her." A monotone voice came. I looked up. It was Gaara.

"No, I couldn't have the Sand Village bare our burden." I said. Gaara shook his head.

"No. I insist. She'll be safe." He said. I sighed, then nodded.

"Very well."

**Gaara**

The next morning I walked with Naruko. She carried a bag on her back and yawned. She looked over at me.

"So I'm staying with you?" She asked.

"Yes. For the time being." I said. She smiled.

"Sounds fun!" She cheered. I smiled a bit. Naruko was my sun, it was nice to see her happy. Especially if it was me making her that way. She skipped along side me. I looked around, sensing for any danger. None so far.

We walked through the dessert. Almost there. Naruko huffed. Her sweater tied around her waist and her headband tied around her arm. She looked at me.

"How do you stand this heat!?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I was born here. You'll get used to it." I reassured her.

"Yeah, maybe after I die." She muttered. That made us both laugh a bit. I picked her up on some sand. She looked below her. And smiled. "Thanks Gaara!" She grinned, sitting down and sighing in happiness.

"You're so easy to please." I remarked out loud. She shrugged.

"I guess so." She laughed and yawned.

We made it into the Kazekage's tower. I was a my desk doing work a few hours later, when Naruko came running in. I looked up, she was wearing some clothes from the village. Mostly tan and red. She walked over and peered over my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm bored. Just sitting in a room all day." She pouted and puffed out her cheeks. I put down my papers.

"It's for your safety." I explained.

"Can't I just stick around with you? Please Gaara!" She whined, tugging a bit at my red hair. I looked over at her. Her eyes were big and round. Trying to get me to give in. I sighed and stood.

"You want some ramen? The Sand Village has some of the best." I said. Her eyes lit up and she hopped up and down like an excited child.

"Really!?" She grabbed my hand and yanked me along. "I can't wait!" She smiled. I smirked a bit, letting my sun lead me through town.

Maybe I'll wait a while before telling her we're going the wrong way.

**Sasuke**

I stomped away from Konoha. Naruko wasn't there. Where else could she be? I thought. Now that I think about it. Gaara wasn't there. I scowled. Gaara. Naruko's "best friend" I bet he would jump at the chance to have her stay with him. Ok. Look. Anyone reading this, (yes I know it's a story) might think I'm a jerk. But I'm not. I'm just super protective of what belongs to me. And I usually get my way. But that's besides the point. What am I doing now? Oh yeah! Going to the Sand village.

It's worth a shot.


	5. Safety, Puppets, Sasuke

**Naruko-**

After I ate with Gaara he said I could do what I pleased, just not leave the village. I waved as he went back to the tower to do his work. I sighed. I wanted to spend some more time with Gaara, but he had work to do. I guess that was cool. He was the Kazekage after all. I turned and decided to go explore around the village, the training grounds, things like that. The sand village people were nice, they would wave and smiled. And say things like-

"Good afternoon Naruko-san" or, "Good afternoon Uzumaki-san." it was weird. But fun. I stopped when I saw Kankuro, he must have been out shopping.

"Kankuro!" I waved and smiled. He turned.

"Oh, Naruko! What's up?" He walked over to me after waving back.

"I'm going to go check out the training grounds." I said.

"By yourself?" Kankuro seemed unsure.

"Yes! I can take care of myself! Moron." I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms in irritation.

"I'll come with you, just in case." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, but you better make yourself useful and train with me." I set my hands on my hips and continued walking.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh and, Uzumaki... Wrong way." He chuckled. I froze and blushed with embarrassment. I whipped around.

"I knew that!" I yelled as he led me in the correct direction.

Kankuro stopped at a house. I was confused, the training grounds should be just outside the village.

"This isn't the training grounds." I pouted.

"No, this is my house. I'm getting a walkie-talkie in case something happens." Kankuro explained, walking inside. I followed him in angrily.

"Nothings gonna happen!" I yelled, watching as he rummaged through some draws.

"Just being careful. Garra'll kill me if something happens to you." he rolled his eyes after discovering it wasn't there, and moved on to his desk. I groaned in boredom.

"But I'm bored!"

"Then be bored. You have to wait while I get it." Kankuro said. I crossed my arms, walked outside, and waited, looking around at the village. It was big, sandy, hot. "Got it." Kankuro connected it to his ear and we walked to the outside of the village.

The training grounds were cool. There were large rocks and sandy dunes. Lots of places to practice stealth, how to hide in the open. There was a forest close by too. It was great. Except for the fact that Kankuro knew the area better than me. Every time I thought I found him, it was a puppet, or he would trick me with puppets of Gaara or Sai, sometimes even Sakura, there was even a Sasuke one. He would always laugh when I fell for it too. It was annoying as hell.

**Sasuke-**

I heard the shouts of frustration and the mocking laughter from a little ways away. I knew one voice, Naruko was near by. She was at the sand village, probably at the training grounds, knowing her.

I watched carefully from the forest. Naruko wasn't alone, I could see Gaara's brother in a tree a yard or two away from me, he was focused on his puppets.

"Kankuro! This isn't funny!" Naruko yelled.

"It is to me!" Kankuro called. He sent out another puppet. This one looked like me, almost exactly. Naruko crossed her arms.

"Really!? This again!?" Naruko yelled, punching at it, only for it to be moved and replaced wit hone that looked like Sai, then Sakura, then Kakashi, the Gaara. It gave me a good idea.

I rushed Kankuro. He looked to the side just in time to duck my punch.

"Ah! Sasuke!?" Kankuro hissed. He glanced at Naruko, probably not wanting her to know I was here. She was looking around, confused but alert, waiting for Kankuro's next attack. I smirked and whipped out a Kunai.

"Kankuro?" Naruko called. "Are you trying to trick me again?" she smiled. "Cause it won't work this time!" She laughed.

"You're not gonna cooperate are you?" I said quietly. Kankuro glanced at Naruko again.

"Not on your life." He said, kicking me in the stomach. I jumped back, slicing his arm with a kunai and using my sharingan to knock him out for a moment.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered, smirking as I hopped out the trees, standing still before Naruko.

She looked me over and a smile crossed her face.

"Nice try Kankuro!" She walked over to me, knocking on my head with her fist. "But it won't work!" She poked my cheek and ran her hands across my arms and face. "But I must say, this is pretty cool. It almost looks exactly like Sasuke..." She poked my chest and laughed. "Nice work Kankuro! How'd you do this!?" She yelled.

**Kankuro-**

I woke up in a haze.

"-How'd you do this!?" Naruko's voice was shouting. I shoot up and winced. I looked over to where Naruko was. She was near Sasuke, poking him, tugging on him, inspecting each inch and smiling.

"Na-ruko." I winced, sitting up more.

"It's a really cool puppet but it's not gonna trick me!" Naruko smiled. I stood and stumbled out the forest. Naruko looked at me with confusion. "Kankuro?" she said.

"Naruko! That's not a puppet! Run!" I yelled. Naruko looked back to Sasuke.

"Yo, Naruko." He smirked. Naruko backed up.

"What the hell Sasuke!?" she yelled. Sasuke scooped her up and held her tightly. "Let go! Damn Sasuke! What's wrong with you now-a-days!?" she screamed and struggled. Sasuke did something that made her go limp and fall unconscious. I pressed the communication button on my receiver.

"Gaara! GAARA!" I yelled. There was no answer. "Sasuke has Naruko, I need backup!" I yelled again before bringing out my puppets to surround the two.

**Gaara-**

I was doing work when someone ran into my office.

"Gaara-sama!" they yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Naruko! We got a transmission from Kankuro saying this-" The man played the recording for me.

"_**Gaara! GAARA! Sasuke has Naruko, I need backup!" **_ Kankuro's voice blasted through. I jumped up.

"Sasuke?!" I gasped. I looked at the shinobi. "Send word to the Hokage, I'm going to go back up Kankuro. Send any available troops. I just hope I'm not to late." I jumped out the window, riding on a cloud of sand. "Damn. I should've known. Naruko..." I scowled. What Sasuke was doing was unforgivable.

I Made it to the training grounds, luckily, I had heard the shinobi in the village were close by there. Maybe not so lucky though. It wasn't a pretty sight when I got there. The first thing I saw were thousands or hundreds of broken puppets. The second thing I saw were large craters in the earth, then I saw many shinobi knocked out and beaten on the ground. Along with Kankuro. The next thing I noticed.

Naruko was gone.


End file.
